The process for manufacturing a semiconductor device includes the process of photolithography for forming a prescribed pattern on the surface of a wafer. Photolithography is an important process influencing the quality of the semiconductor device. A central role in photolithography is played by an exposure apparatus. To control the exposure apparatus, the wafer after exposure processing is subjected to dimensional inspection, alignment inspection, or front/back surface inspection.
However, even if no abnormality is found in these inspections, quality trouble due to a malfunction in the exposure apparatus is detected in some cases in the product inspection after completion. In such cases, the exposure processing of wafers is continued during the time from the occurrence of the abnormality of the exposure apparatus to its detection. This may result in producing a large number of defective products. Thus, it is desired that apparatus abnormalities leading to quality trouble be detected with high probability in real time. There is demand for an exposure apparatus control method capable of such detection, and a control system for performing the method.